hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the magic rises her heart/Transcript
Episode 9 Let the magic rises her heart. * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, Two Group Teams Jayvee's team mark for rescue Captured U.D.R.S Operatives on the West Desert and Jaytee's Team Takes north on the Forest for Retrieve a Light Diamond Platinum while several Dark Ritual Activity was detected and other image with a heavy unit was shown.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. By Joining with the Jay Sisters At the Diamond Platinum Clan. the Covert Ops Team stay at the Royal Palace for a while before the Next Mission. with the Help of the Dar'kalite Commander, Sha'derak imformed Hyperion-Blue-GT And his Friends are explaining about Sintana's Powerful Army. Two Teams Split with Jayvee And Jaytee, The west where a Dark Ritual Labor Camp was spotted with Captured U.D.R.S Operatives needs to be Rescued, and the North is the location of the Light Diamond Platinum was already setting up outpost by the Dark Ritual. Meanwhile Nagona appears by her arrival but she sense Jayvee's Team by sending out Heavy juggernauts to take care of our heroes by taking heavy fire. But she cast a spell to awaken the creature known as Bile Sentry. Jayvee Confronted Her Nemesis, Barce was the Dark Ritual Warden but later spared him for being a acquaintance for nagona and quit the job for another time. now they have the Platinum light Crystal and Discovery of Dark Ritual Army asset, but this means a battle has come to answer? *at the forest where Carden is flying for her Training with Lexia and Genna are standing by for her position.* Genna: Get Ready Carden, Lexia and I Are waiting for your position and stay on air while you use your spell to take the shot. Carden: Ok, I'm standing there while my wings are keeping me floating, where's the target? Lexia: it's getting close, do you see it. Carden: All i see, some Nice birds and Animals are enjoying a normal time together. Genna: well, i think giving some nice peace together. but we're having a training Carden, Nagona is gonna have her next plan that we must going to stop her first, then Exodia, and Sintana. you are the Fairy of Love, you can have the magic to use it to support us while we're in combat for battle if we must have a chance. Carden: Alright, I'll have to try a magic sense to find the target. Let me close my eyes. *Carden is going to close her eyes to look for a target somewhere in the forest. she found something coming behind her.* Carden: It's Right Behind Me! *Sensler appears as the Training Target to engage carden. She use her spell to cast.* Carden: Ok, i found sensler. Charmix heart Pulse! *Sensler uses a Trophy System to make a Defelect to defend it self to prove Carden's Attacks.* Stacey: Very Nice Carden, You have done well to improve your magic abilities while in battle. and sensler, good job for making carden engage for her training. Sensler: Tee Nii euu. Lexia: Good job BFF, Now you getting stronger like me with a combat skills. you have the magic to make spells for attacks to hostiles will give any damage. Carden: yay, guess i could be a Recon Fairy. Genna: Um, that wasn't part of type a operative? Lexia: She's a Fairy Genna, She will have the magic for her heart. Genna: perhaps taking extra support will do more helping with range attacks. Lexia: I would see how carden wants to prove for herself, since the ambush from burnark and his men. Genna: Now i remember, we've been caught and we managed to save ourselves before i can take on darkhunter. Stacey: Girls, we should head back to the Mobile base, it's almost noon so we can go and eat and save your strength later for the next Mission. *At The Mobile Operations Center at the Parking Lot. Hyperion-Blue-gt And His team are eating lunch outside* Genna: now, this gonna be good for carden if she can have her magic powers, this is gonna be great moment when me and Lexia are taking some combat movement on a contact. Lexia: A Best way to take on Nagona is Carden. Gerry: Of Course Nagona is a Dark Ritual Witch. she has witch powers and Carden has Fairy powers, this gonna be a tough battle. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Carden could do it to take much of her chance of her pretty cuteness as fairy will believe in us. Hardenick: Speaking of Believing, The Jay sisters are with us to join the fight. because they're just finishing some time at the fancy clothing store. *Jayvee and Jaytee came with shopping bags.* Jayvee: Heyyyy U.D.R.S Friends, we're back for shopping. Lexia: We were saving for lunch after training for you. Jayvee: Thanks, glad i'm hungry for some nice meal you made. Stacey: Italian Casserole, fresh meal for us. Jayvee: Oh i love italian meal, I'll Catch up with you later for the next mission. *Later in the mobile operations center briefing bay for the next mission where the team gather for awaiting for Director Telligent's Orders.* Director Telligent: Now we have the Light Diamond platinum crystal secure for restore jaycee. for the next mission. we have to find out what Nagona's plan is to make a army with a Bile sentry creature was recently discovered on earth. Stealth Ops Tracked Nagona and found located in the outskirts of kansas city. Sandra Galloway: as we keep in check with the Dar'kallite commander in our other mobile base. But the only way to find their checkpoint, is the old toll booth that was never used and it take 3.4 Miles on to that small dark ritual base. if the Government could need our help to take out their base and deal with few dark ritual troops with standard and commando troops. but be careful nagona has sent something surprise for us, it's time for a checkpoint ambush. Hardenick (Confessional Cam): Checkpoint ambush, a good strategy that we must take their station point, use it as a ambush and then we call in the air support to provide help. Director Telligent: But our readings show that their base was found something with dark magic, be exercise caution. Sandra Galloway: Assign teams divided in gender, Male team take point on the Empty checkpoint from the dark ritual security team. Female team head to the dark ritual outpost and wait until the male team plan worked or caught regroup with them along with the stealth ops team will give you support, understand. Warren: I'll go with them. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Agent Warren? you're coming? Warren: Me and Sal wants to kick some dark Ritual butt, and i found her assistant where they found the Replica of the Vacuum. it's in that briefcase that nagona wants to use it. Gerry: Breaking down the Witch Crystal with a variant? Sal: Yeah, it can steal from any fairy magic. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We can take them, but now this area was waiting for cause a dark nightmare with dark magic in the city. let's get to work. *Meanwhile, at the outskirts of kansas city. Nagona discuss with sintana about the bile sentry.* Nagona: With the bile sentry in our hands, we will take them to war against their amy have no match for us. Sintana: Excellent work, Now we can take the battlefield to the test and this will find a suitable place to start. Exodia; My Queen, The dark enhanced magic was now ready and i shall must be remained here. Sintana: You did a good job by having your dark powers will make our army stronger, they'll never stop us. (Evil Laughing) *Move to Kurtz witness the conversation about their enhanced army.* Kurtz: (Thinking) I Wonder that they brought the strong army to turn against us, i'm having a bad feeling about this. *Later when kurtz was pretending on a patrol before when he's on a clear.* Kurtz: (Quietly) Come in Stealth Ops, this is Kurtz. do you read me, over. Silent: I read you Kurtz, do you found out. Kurtz: It looks like they made their army to become enhanced, we have to wait for covert ops to get ready and let us know that they're going to use their passive ability. Kurtz: Got it, i'll be leaving soon right now. Silent: Be careful soldier. *Cut to the forest near at Smithville Lake when the team are moving in to reach a empty toll booth.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: The Stealth Team have finish scouting the map and followed us to their Position and wait to meet us here. Gerry: They're they are now. *Stealth ops team uncloak themselves to meet up with covert ops team.* Silent: Where are the Girls, Lieutenant. Hyperion-Blue-GT: On the Dark Ritual Outpost, waiting for the call to engage. Silent: But we have a Problem, Kurtz is on the Outpost. so we have to wait before he need to find a hiding sport before we go in. I have Mist to meet up with your Girls to help out. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Do you have a informant for nagona, Silent. *Silent is pulling out his smartphone revealing to a target. identified.* Silent: Harvey Sammos, the Dark Ritual R&D. Is coming to the outpost hired by her. and we found her vacuum on that briefcase. Warren: That's the one Right? Silent: Correct, he's leaving on a hotel from kansas city. we got a move until two hours later, let's go. All U.D.R.S Troops: Right! *At the Outside of the Dark Ritual Outpost where the U.D.R.S Girls are hiding on the trees.* Carden: Looks like everything is occupied. Tasha: Dang, this is packed. Mist: The best way to remain low, is to stay on the tree that is the way. Horizun: I Hope the Guys are doing well, glad to see you again Mist. Jayvee: Like lay low in hidden so we wait, manicure. *Sensler Appears to give jayvee and Jaytee a manicure.* Jaytee: Thanks Sensler. Genna: Ok then. Carden, do you feel your magic coming for you. Carden: Yeah i feel their dark magic, what are those troops doing. (She see dark magic on the dark ritual troops) they used dark magic to make them stronger?! Mist: What? Chief Silent was right. they make it into a improve infantry by becoming stronger. Jayvee: Just the right-- What? (Check her visor scanning) OMG, That's way wrong. why would they do that?! Lexia: It could be trouble, so we need to let carden fight with the dark ritual troops with enhanced dark magic. she has magic, she'll have her Heart rises for us. Carden: Thanks Lexia. Carden (Confessional): This is my mission helping my Besties with my magic will provide cover, yay! even jayvee and jaytee has platinum powers that count. *Cut to the scope where dark ritual security team is standing there.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Ok we got 7 guards station there, it look like they making as a fake checkpoint. and look there, they have a tower for a lookout. Hardenick: Let's go and take them out quick, we got a Hour before nagona's Informant will come. Lardenson: Let's Do it. *Lardenson takes the shot and then Male U.D.R.S Troops makes their move.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Go! Go! Go! Silent: Clear them out! *They move in to engage on the dark Ritual security to take them out one by one and the rest of the covert ops male team, stealth ops and two DSS Agents have secured the area.* Hardenick: They're all down, Right? Gerry: Clear! Silent: Let's get ready for a Ambush operation. i brought some Dark Ritual Gear if you need for disguise. Hyperion-Blue, you're with me and the rest of you. get suited up before i'll contact my stealth ops team to ready. *Meanwhile, Mist is contacting Silent to let them know before taking a wait for hour while standing by.* Mist: I Read You Chief, ok for a hour. Listen Up, we got a hour before waiting a signal. *The Girls started to ghorn for a hour. Genna: Now we have to wait for a hour? Tasha: i bet this mission has to be patient, and i'll be taking a lookout view to see when the action starts. *The U.D.R.S Girls are started to wait for the Guys to set up for a ambush while carden is giving them time to wait.* Carden: Hey, let's just give them some time. we all might need to wait so we can fight and i can take on nagona myself. i can do it. Lexia: Carden's Right, She's the Fairy of Love our only Fairy in the U.D.R.S. When she can do it, will always believe in her. Genna: I bet, a single battle between a Fairy vs Witch could get things settled for a one on one fight. Mist: I Guess this would have a chance for Specialist Kaines, let's do it. *At the dark ritual Convoy before heading to the Outpost on the road* Harvey Sammos: I got the Vacuum device right here Ms. Nagona, on this briefcase. Nagona: Good then bring it to me so i can channel the energy i must processed. Harvey Sammos: This R&D Job i took makes me feel that really not sign up for this, what exactly you really need it for? Nagona: You'll see it soon Enough. *Nagona Hangs up the call while Harvey Sammos was feeling concerned.* *One Hour Later as the U.D.R.S Guys are setting up for a ambush. Lardenson is with Warren getting ready to suit up on a dark Ritual* Lardenson: This is Ridiculous, Dressed up as a enemy, to be on a lookout. Warren: you know, this takes a little cross dressing that look like as a hostile unit. perhaps a partner would give cover fire while staying low. Lardenson: I'm alright with that, but this plan is about getting simple. Here they come now. *As the Decoy team is waiting for a convoy approached the Security booth. The informant, Harvey Sammos is seen along with the Armored Vehicles. as the Dark Ritual Convoy are about to stop the Toll booth. few Male U.D.R.S Operatives and Stealth Ops troops are waiting by holding position. Gerry with a Dark Ritual Gear is about to walking in.* Gerry: Bummer, Hyperion-Blue Come in. i found some Armored vehicles coming in. the Informant is on the Sedan Behind the Armored van. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I Read you Gerry, Guys the target is on a Sedan, do not take out the Sedan we need to commence a Ambush operation. Hardenick: Wait? take them all out except the Sedan? what about the dark enhanced magic on them? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Yes, we have to go loud, switch our ammo type into magic pallets on our loadouts. wait for my signal. *As Stealth Ops is ready for Hyperion-Blue-GT Signal before getting ready.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Stand by... Stand By... Now, go Loud. *as the attack begins on the Dark Ritual convoy, Gerry attacks them on the Front armored vehicle. Two Stealth ops troops fires with a AT4 At the armored vehicles, the Sedan Remains in tact. when Harvey Sammos is taking cover to cover his ears from a battle. explosions occur, but his driver was taken down and turns the direction towards a tower where Lardenson and Warren is at.* Warren: We got a Problem here, he hitting towards the tower hang on! Lardenson: what!? Warren: Oh Snap! *as the tower started to timber by a sedan, lardenson and warren are holding on before falling down to Ground. as they see Harvey Sammos is getting out with a briefcase holding it. he makes a escape from the fight.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: The Dark Ritual Informant is making a run for it! *As the U.D.R.S Girls and Mist heard explosions coming, the flare pop up to make a signal while several Standard and Commando Dark Ritual Troops seen standing there.* Mist: There's the Signal. Lexia: Ok, they're on the move. Carden, This is your moment. Carden: Here i go. *Carden is coming out to help with the U.D.R.S Guys to assist them. while the U.D.R.S Girls is coming to assault on a dark ritual outpost.* Genna: Guys we're going in on a Dark Ritual outpost, do have the Informant? Hardenick: Not Good, Babe. He's on the run and we're going after him. he's headed towards your position where you're at, this could get intense. Genna (Confessional Cam): He Means we're about to regroup together. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Agent Warren, chase him down with Hardenick. stealth ops and i will regroup with you and the girls when we engage on the outpost. Waren: Roger that! *Warren encounters a Dog was about to attack him and he use a tranquilizer gun to make the dog asleep.* Warren: Down Boy. *Carden Comes by to see Warren and explain about a wild dog was tranquilized.* Carden: Um Agent, why do you... Waren: I Know, i took self defense. Fairy Specialist, I'm sorry. Carden: i'll recovered the poor dog with my magic to restore. *Carden uses her magic to recovered the wild dog was tranquilized and restores back to normal made the dog happy with carden.* Carden: (Giggles) oh you're a good dog. who's a good dog, you do. Ok i'll be helping my friends out, Bye. Warren: I'll Be focused on then. *At the U.D.R.S Briefing bay at the Mobile Operations Center where Director Telligent.* Director Telligent: Kind of reminds me like my daughter. Sandra Galloway: She's a Lucky Fairy. *The Dark Ritual troops and Commandos saw U.D.R.S Girls are engaging toward them and they're ready to fight. as the battle goes on they used pulse rifles by firing at the U.D.R.S Girls. the Girls were Pinned Down to take cover.* Jayvee: Ugh. Dark Ritual Losers tried to hurt us. Genna: Their improve enhanced strength, we can't take them out all at once! Breezy: Maybe we can cool them down. Lexia: it's too Dangerous, If Carden can deal with them. Jaytee: Big Bullies! Stacey: Guys, We have a Problem. Gerry: Yeah, We Got Company Hyperion-Blue, Juggernauts has arrived on the outpost. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Just Only one? We can take it down easier. Silent: Nagona is bringing the Heavy assault. the informant must be secure alive. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We have to, We need Carden and her magic to save us from being overruned. *Angela Rushes in to regroup with carden while she flies in to head back to the position.* Angela: Carden. Carden: Angela, is everyone was here. Angela: They're already taken care of but we got a problem, a Juggernaut was dispatch to overwhelmed us Carden: (Gasp) Oh No, I Have to save them. Carden (Confessional): This is the moment that i have to bring my magic to the fight and save my friends from harm's way. Angela (Confessional): My Cousin is a Fairy and i'll be her support for her. she's got the Wings and i got the battle mech. Carden: Let's go Angela. Angela: I'm right behind you, Moppet/Battle Mech Deployed! *Carden flies while Angela is getting on her moppet battle mech. she rushes to regroup with the Few U.D.R.S covert ops team. Meanwhile Several U.D.R.S Girls are still pinned down by a juggernaut. Jayvee: This is too tough like, Insane. Lexia: We just keep holding much longer. Tasha: Say, where's carden when we need her to stop that crazy enhanced troops with dark powers. Nagona: (Evil Laughs), Trap like Rats. you got nowhere to run. Carden: You better leave my friends alone! Nagona! *Carden is using her magic against nagona and a juggernaut with her ability, She uses her Magic to Save her friends by Dark Ritual Enhanced Troops.* Carden: Tactical Heart Pulse! *The Juggernaut was hit by carden's magic weaken the effect when nagona see her juggernaut and kick her on the shoulder. Nagona was taken a hit by carden, she uses her dark witch powers.* Carden: You got some nerve that coming for you. Nagona: (Chuckles) perfect timing you arrived. *Warren and Hardenick saw carden confronted nagona and getting close to regroup with the Girls.* Warren: Fairy Specialist Kaines, She made it at last. Hardenick: Perfect, a Battle with heart and dark magic have started for. Heads up *Several Dark Ritual commandos are firing when Hardenick and warren are taking cover.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Warren, Sal, Hardenick. Just keep going on the informant! we're stay here and keep these Dirtbags off your back, i got the girls were pinned down. *Hyperion-Blue-GT Uses his Ultimate Ability to call out his Banshee Air Support.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Striker 2-6, This Recon 1. Heavy Dark Ritual are attacking the Covert Ops Girls by pinned down, Commencing Splash Missile battery damage. Striker 2-6: Recon 1, i scan Dark Rituals Contacts detected with enhanced powers. Going in Things could get messy down here,i got this. *Striker 2-6 Fires missiles at the dark ritual Troops and commandos while cloaking. the Girls are brace for impact from Striker 2-6's attacks The U.D.R.S Girls are clear to move on.* Lexia: Let's Go Girls! *Carden and Nagona are ready to battle on the air for a conflict.* Nagona: I Just waiting for the battle with magic to finish you off, Fairy. Carden: you have to stop causing this madness, don't unleashed the Bile sentry to start a war. there are innocents out there, do you have any idea that you were responsible for your actions against us. it has to end this! Nagona: Shut up! I came cause destruction for the Renegade queen, Now take this! *Nagona uses her dark magic at carden, she dodged nagona attacks. she uses her Heart Pulse at her.* Nagona: You will pay for this! *The rest of the U.D.R.S Covert Ops and Stealth Ops team continue the battle to chase down harvey sammos on the run. several dark ritual troops. Striker 2-6: target is still on the run, he has dark ritual troops all over here. be advised this area has sent some few hostile forces trying to block you, over. *As Gerry throws a Flash Grenade.* Gerry: Flash Out! *The Dark Ritual Troops was Flashed and the team attacks them. angela comes in to help them.* Angela: Hey, guess you need heavy support? Gerry: Good to see you bring the mech. Angela: So, Carden is taking the fight to nagona. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Yes she is, now we focus on the Informant. we have to push through! Lexia: You heard him. Let's go! *As Dark Ritual Continues the Fight to defend the Informant, they Take cover quick before holding them before continue to help the dark ritual informant until One Dark Ritual Troop Throw a Frag Grenade at them. Jayvee was tripped and saw a Cooked Grenade by shocked before take cover while Gerry Yells. Jayvee: OMG! Gerry: Look Out! Grenade! *Jayvee looks at gerry while throw back a cooked Grenade at them. Striker 2-6 is still flying for support as the explosion was heard from a small blast. Striker 2-6: Informant is reaching at the end, you better hurry before i'll fly back for refuel in a few moments. *Battle continues for Carden and Nagona with using magic to fight they have. Carden was hit by nagona's Shadow Slash by brace.* Nagona: You have the courage, fairy. now may i introduced to my ultimate ability? Carden: You Have a ultimate ability? Nagona: that's right. now this is Shadow surge. Surrender to your end. *As Nagona unleashed her ultimate at carden. she was hit falling before trying to regain control of her wings and back on her feet on the Ground Safely. when she feels her magic coming around her, * Nagona: What? Imposible! *Carden Flies back up with her Ultimate Ability to feel the heart of her strength Carden: The Magic Heart of flying Gives me the Strength of Charmix Form will stop you! my friends are here with me to stay strong and believe in! *As the Informant was reached at the end. the rest of the Covert Ops and Stealth Ops team are finally made it While Striker 2-6 Is seen flying around Striker 2-6: The Informant is reaching the end of the road by the shore. Warren: He's headed towards the shore at end of the Road you better Hurry! This way! Striker 2-6: The Informant has stopped and he's giving up, He's all yours. *U.D.R.S Covert Ops and Stealth Ops have finally made it and Harvey Sammos Was caught while the team is forced him to put his hands up along with the briefcase.* Gerry: Drop the Briefcase! Now Drop it! You got nowhere to go! Sal: I can retrieve the Case away from him so we can inspect it. Jayvee: I Can Restrain him to hold him down. Hyperion-Blue-GT: No Agent Sal, Jayvee we Can't Risk it. All Teams, Hold your Fire. Gerry: Drop It! *As Harvey Sammos is going to drop the Briefcase slowly, Warren and Sal are Apprehending Harvey. as they saw a glowing light coming from. Carden And Nagona are fighting with using magic at each other by a Struggle.* U.D.R.S Operative: We secure the Briefcase. Mist: What's That?! Carden: I Got to defeat Nagona! Nagona: You Can't Defeat me, Fairy. Genna: She can use her Ultimate Ability with her magic? Silent: Your Friend is trying to defeat the Dark Ritual Witch. Hyperion-Blue-GT: She Can Do it, Carden must believe in herself to finish nagona. *The Fight with magic continues, Carden must keep hold with her ultimate to maintain. Nagona Saw the Briefcase retrieved Revealed the inactive Vacuum that Nagona was ready to use.* Nagona: No! They got my Vacuum! Lexia: You Can't use your Vacuum Nagona. My BFF Will Defeat you with her magic and Ultimate. Nagona: No! *As The Vacuum was Contain, Nagona was been hit by carden with her ultimate ability and then worn off, her magic still remains. she saw her team cheered for her victory. Meanwhile Nagona was at the lake by her Defeat and seeing at U.D.R.S Victory witch makes her mad.* Nagona: (Growls) You'll Get for this U.D.R.S, You Destroyed My Vacuum and i will have my Revenge with the Renegade Queen. *She Retreats with her Witch Magic Recall as her Escape.* *Hyperion-Blue-GT is Contacting Director Telligent for mission Report along with Harvey Sammos being arrested by Warren and Sal.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Director Telligent, we have a mission complete. Secured the Vacuum from the Dark Ritual's Hands for Nagona. Harvey Sammos was captured for Interrogation for D.S.S. Agents. Were Going back to Mobile Base. Hardenick: So, now what Dude. we got the Vacuum being contained, but we still got a lot of Dark Ritual Troops around. we got to stop sintana. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We got time, We need our U.D.R.S Branch Teams to get everything Expanded to help us. Let's go. *Later at the Mobile Operations Center, Cheval Analyzes the Vacuum on Containment Cheval: Now this looks a inactive for use. consider this a Replica and it has to be Removed and converted into something will might be needed for Carden. I Checked her Magic Powers is increasing to reach her new Fairy Form. Her Charmix will still Remains if possible. Stacey: If we need to Have Something for Carden To Change Fairy Forms with a Passive Ability to do that. Cheval: It will need to take time to provide some research for a while. You'll Go with the rest of your friends Stacey. Stacey: Understood. *At the Girls room Bay, Lexia, genna, Angela and Carden are relaxing after a tough battle.* Lexia: You did a lot good out there Carden. Genna: Kicking Nagona's Butt with your Magic by using your Ultimate Ability. that was a combination. Carden: I took a lot work by having Training to raise up my strength for believing in me. Genna: You have been proven yourself we been pinned down since you came to save us. Carden: I Was having my time to cast and attack at nagona's troops to keep up. Angela: Keep it up Carden, you'll get Stronger Hyperion-Blue-GT and us are always be with you with a Single Fairy. Carden: Thanks Angela. *Carden and Angela Hugged for a kindness, Stacey comes in to check on her.* Stacey: Good news Carden, the inactive Vacuum would be use and it takes time to modified into a Fairy Equipment for a Second Fairy Form. Carden: A Second Fairy Form? What's it gonna be? Stacey: it's Enchantix. Lexia: Enchantix? you are getting stronger, Carden. Carden: I Know, do i get anything stronger Stacey? Stacey: After you took a Battle with Nagona, using your ultimate ability with your magic it gets stronger if anything possible to believe in yourself. when we retrieve the inactive vacuum, this equipment could be converted and modified by adding with a Fairy Dust. Cheval is working on it to have research for one use importantly. Carden (Confesional): Ok I Understand Stacey's Advice about my Fairy Form Gear, i could earn a Enchantix if i could have ways to acquire. but i think taking a fight with nagona could get serious when i face her, she will return if she comes up. Genna: Does that Possible Stacey? Stacey: It's up to carden if she get another Fairy Form. *At outside of the Mobile Operations Center, the Guys are eating dinner to talk about the next mission. Hardenick: So,Where's Nagona running back right now. Gerry: Northeastern of Canada at Gulf of St Lawrence. Gaffer Air Force Team have found a another Dark Ritual Base, and it's heavy-ized on a Coastal Fortress. Hyperion-Blue-GT: That's our Next Mission to get ready. Lardenson: But there are more Dark Ritual Troops occupied by a massive army in there. Hardenick: we'll have to see we're gonna go there by 6 Days until we get over our Outpost and get ready. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We're gonna get ready for a Debrief. let's talk later Guys. *Later for a Debrief at the Mission Bay with the rest of the Current Covert Ops Team waiting for Director Telligent's Results.* Director Telligent: A mission complete with a Back up objective due to Harvey Sammos Chase and taking down the whole enhanced dark ritual army, But the rest of you have done well. as a Result for carden who took a magic battle with the dark ritual witch, Nagona. she claims to save her friends for using her magic to bring some help, Carden care you like to have another immunity actions you already took. Carden: I Was always believe in my friends to keep me strong to face nagona. Tasha: That was going best, Girl. Director Telligent: Now as a main result Mr.McLean will choose- Where's Chris? U.D.R.S Nagitator: Incoming Transmission. Chris McLean: We have Dark Ritual Fortress Located on southern island and we are under attack, Your U.D.R.S Soldiers are engaging at the Enemy to Fight Back to Secure this Island. you know where your men, is at mexico Get over there, Stat! All: Chris!? Chris McLean: It's A Long Story, i was just looking for a island but then the whole fighting going on. i was looking for a new season and it was compromised. so get prepared! *End of transmission.* Director Telligent: We have our troops are in battle. Lardenson: So the Dark Rituals are attacking your team at? Director Telligent: The 3rd Tier U.D.R.S Group Is in Trouble, We have to Save them. End of Episode